School Spirit
by Extilia
Summary: Dean wants his last year of high school to be right. He's let down his mother more times than he can count, so this year will be different. However just when things are going well, his Chemistry teacher tells him he won't pass the class this year with the grades he's getting. In order to pass, he must get tutoring from another student. Who knew it'd be the boy with the pretty eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Today Castiel didn't feel right. It was just another Wednesday, a normal school day where he had to drag himself out of his bed and get going, and yet...

Something was just _off._

He sighed, rolling out of his bed. Mornings were not his favourite time of day, but of course he had to deal with them, just like everyone else. He raked his fingers through his already chaotic and spikey hair. _Good enough for school, I guess,_ he thought. He shuffled into his bathroom, got dressed, and headed out the door to school.

As we walked along the sidewalk, he could only think to himself that something felt off today. Either way, he strolled the rest of the way to school, munching on his piece of toast.

He entered his homeroom and sat in his normal seat, just like a normal day. But something was off. He sighed and began doodling in his notebook like usual, until his teacher spoke up. "Today we have a new student, what's your name?"

Castiel glanced up.

"Dean Winchester, sir," the boy said. Castiel gazed at the boy.

Things became right again.

Castiel was appalled. The new student, _Dean_ , had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Castiel noted the chitter-chatter of girls behind him as well. Of course girls would like Dean. He was tall, tan, and absolutely gorgeous.

Castiel shook his head. _Stop being so weird. Everyone thinks you're strange already,_ he thought to himself, dragging his gaze from the beauty in front of him to his notebook. He began to doodle to distract himself.

Dean was told to take a seat, and he did accordingly. He was going to try this year, for his mother's sake. He felt so guilty that he was such a burden upon his mother, so he'd made a promise to himself that this year would be different. This year would be _right._

The days passed slowly for both boys. Dean was struggling to keep up in class, and Castiel was struggling to focus on anything other than Dean. While the two only had three classes together, Castiel saw Dean _everywhere._ Whether it was in the cafeteria, or after school, or in the hallways, Castiel's gaze seemed to always gravitate towards Dean.

It's no surprise, too, that Dean was extremely popular. He was just _pretty_ , both personality-wise and physically. Castiel noted that Dean was extremely kind to everyone, even the less popular kids and that he always smiled. Castiel never saw the other boy frowning, or even looking angry or frustrated.

Castiel sighed pitifully. He wished he could be as popular as Dean… But Castiel knew better. He was too intelligent and and 'nerdy' too be popular. And he was okay with that.

The bell rang suddenly, startling Castiel out of his thoughts. _Lunch,_ he thought, standing up and packing up his things. He then remembered that his best friend, Charlie, wanted to give him his outfit for LARPing on Saturday. He quickly exited the classroom and was speeding down the hall until he ran into someone, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I- I'm so sorry," he muttered, looking up. _Oh fuck._ Cas had just slammed straight into Dean-fucking-Winchester of all people.

Dean grinned down at the dazed student. "It's alright, do you need help with your books?" he asked Castiel, seeming genuinely concerned. Castiel shook his head furiously, ears burning from embarrassment, before gathering his things and continuing down the hall. Dean, grinning slightly, continued to watch the kid as he walked away from Dean.

"Damn, Winchester. From the looks of it, you got it bad." spoke an amused accented voice from behind Dean.

"Shut it, Crowley." Dean turned to see his friend chuckling.

"Why should I? You're quite enticed by that nerdy boy." Crowley smirked at the other student. Dean simply huffed at him and turned, heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

Castiel shivered. He had just ran into Dean-friggin'-Winchester like an idiot. He kicked himself mentally as he paced down the halls to Charlie.

"Hey Cas! So about Sat- hey, are you okay? You're flushed." Charlie spoke in a rush as Castiel approached her. The boy touched his cheeks and realized that he was indeed blushing because he wiped his face DNA on Dean's shirt.

Castiel twined his fingers together, nervously circling his thumbs. "Yeah, I'm okay, Charlie… Just tripped on the way here," he said, making minimal eye contact with the girl.

"Bullshit. What happened?" she asked, getting into Castiel's face a bit to mildly intimidate the boy into telling her.

Castiel sighed. "I tripped, just now… straight onto Dean Winchester," he replied to the girl. "I'm so embarrassed, I looked like a complete idiot!" Castiel exclaimed as Charlie chuckled.

"I think you'll be okay, Cas, really. Plus, you look cute when you're flustered." she giggled, tugging on his hand. "Now, we gotta eat lunch, there's only like ten minutes left."

Castiel nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled along by Charlie to their lunch table.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed slowly. Castiel's affection towards Dean grew, and without his knowledge, Dean felt the same.

"Dean, please pay attention, and talk to me after class." Dean's head snapped up at his name, looking into the eyes of his Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Harvelle. Dean quickly regained his smug attitude as he responded with a "yes, ma'am~!" The teacher simply rolled her eyes before returning to her lecture about cations and anions.

After class, Dean sauntered up to Mrs. Harvelle's desk. She sighed as she shuffled through papers, all blotched with red marks.

"Dean, as I understand it, this is your first year at this high school, and your first year with with your brother Samuel in the same school as you," She stated, not even looking Dean in the eyes. "These grades are simply not acceptable." Mrs. Harvelle spread the papers with failing marks out on the table, each one with Dean's name on it.

Dean knew he was having issues in Chemistry, but he didn't realize it was this bad. Mrs. Harvelle spoke again before Dean could begin to have his inevitable spiraling into the void.

"You can fix your grade, you know, before the end of the semester." she stated, staring into her student's eyes. He grinned, thankful that he wouldn't fail Sammy and his mom. "But," the teacher said, getting Dean's attention, "you're going to have to go to a student to study, alright? And you need to treat him nicely. He's a sweet boy, very smart."

Dean nodded, ready to comply to whatever the teacher asked. "His name is Castiel Novak, he's in your grade, and he's my best student, in AP* Chem," she said, flipping through her papers. "Now, I've already told him about your situation, and he's agreed to tutor you on Wednesdays and Fridays after school. Does that work for you?" Mrs Harvelle asked, and Dean nodded. "Perfect! Thank you Dean, I'll give you his cell phone number so you can call him." the student nodded his head again, feeling like a bobblehead. Mrs. Harvelle was quite the motherly woman, Dean noted. He took the slip of paper and said his goodbye before heading home.

Wednesdays and Fridays. If Jo, his best friend since they were in diapers, found out that he was going to be working on chemistry every damn Friday with some geek (he presumed; he didn't know any "Castiel Novak"s as far as he knew), Dean would hear about it for years on end.

He was completely and utterly screwed.

Castiel sighed, shoving his face into his pillow. His thoughts were attacking him brutally, causing him to panic needlessly. When would Dean text? Would he ever? What if Dean knew about Castiel's crush on him and was absolutely disgusted with Castiel and never wanted to talk to him at all? The boy began to have an existential crisis when he heard his phone chime. He snapped up and grabbed it at lightning speed.

 **[from unknown number, 2/5 7:34PM]:** hey its dean winchester. harvelle said we were suppsed to have tutoring for chem this fri?

 **[to unknown number, 2/5 7:36PM]:** Hello, Dean. Yes, I am free on Wednesdays and Fridays from 4 to 8PM, is that alright with you?

 **[from Dean, 2/5 7:42PM]:** fine by me c u tmrw school

 **[to Dean, 2/5 7:44PM]:** Alright. Where shall we meet to discuss when and where we will study?

 **[from Dean, 2/5 7:48PM]:** um… meet by rm 183 lunch under the tree. theres a bunch

 **[from Dean, 2/5 7:48PM]:** bench**

 **[to Dean, 2/5 7:50PM]:** Okay. Good night.

Castiel was jittery from that simple conversation. He was actually going to _talk_ to Dean. He stopped himself. When did he start crushing so hard? It's have to stop before it got too far, because to Castiel, Dean was undoubtedly straight. He sighed again and began getting ready for bed.

On the other end, it was just a normal night for Dean, except the plans for tutoring. He really wasn't looking forward to it, just because it'd take up time he could spend relaxing at home or with his brother or friends. Either way, this Caz… Cassi… Castiel kid seemed like a real bore. Who typed so formally like that? Dean shook his head and disregarded the thought. He was gonna meet the kid tomorrow, so might as well be nice. He had to get his grade up for his mom. He couldn't let her down again.


End file.
